the life
by Star crossed954
Summary: couple of messed up things (bad at summaries first fanfiction)


The Life

Chapter 1

It was saturday morning, Artemis had just woke up. Artemis quickly put her long gorgeous blonde hair in a ponytail, and then put on her forest green crop top and forest green leggings and put on her combat boots and then put on her green mask so you couldn't her hazel colored eyes. As soon as Artemis was done getting dressed, she quietly tried to sneak out … but out of nowhere her dad came out and hit her insanely hard in the ribs so hard he bruised her ribs. Then hit her in the nose and broke it and it started bleeding. Then asked " what are you trying to do sneak out?" he asked and when you looked in his eyes you could tell that he was pissed. Artemis didn't answer him afraid of what he would do to her, but that didn't matter. He threw her against the wall and he saw her hand open so he stepped on her hand really hard so hard that he shattered her hand. Then that must have been all of his anger because he walked away. About a minute later Artemis ran into her room and grabbed a chair and put it under the doorknob so he couldn't get in her room. Artemis grabbed her communicator and called Nightwing. "Um hey bestie I was wondering if you could take meet me at the hospital, sorry but I don't feel comfortable talking about this on the phone." After artemis was done leaving a message she wrapped her hand and then wrapped her ribs, and climb out of the window, and traveled to the nearest zeta-tube.

Artemis was now at the hospital she checked herself in. About five minutes waiting in the waiting room artemis heard a familiar voice it was Nightwing's "Um can you tell me what room Artemis Crock is in." Nightwing asked. "Hey Nightwing i'm over here."artemis said with her hand raised. Nightwing ran over before anything else could happen he ran over."Artemis what happened? Who did this to you?How did you get attacked so early? Who did this to you?'' Nightwing asked all in one of nowhere they heard a voice. ''Miss Artemis Crock. Hi I am I will be taking care of you today. If I may ask who is this?" said. "This is Nightwing my dear friend." Artemis said only wishing he was a lot more. didn't say anything else as he took them into the hospital room."As i can see you have a shattered hand and some bruised ribs. Luckily we don't need to take you into surgery, so after we get you some painkillers and a cast you will be ready to go. If you have any questions just call my office." said in a rush. '' Also i meant to say that since you are a teenager we will need parental signatures." said still in a 's eyes grew big like she found out some devastating news. Luckily Nightwing knew that look so he quickly stepped in."Um Artemis's parents are dead, so she is living with Bruce Wayne. It could be a while until he gets back from Santa Barbara. I can also sign off on these legally as a Justice League member and as Artemis being my student and I am legally responsible for her. So where are the papers i must sign?"Nightwing said in a snarky tone. was astonished and handed over the papers and Nightwing quickly signed those papers and him and Artemis left the hospital.

They were now in Nightwing's car. "So Mis' do you wanna go out and eat after i put on some normal clothes?"Dick asked. (Artemis knows who Nightwing is. Also so does Bruce and he is not mad.) "Sure why not? Where are we eating at? Oh and thank you Dick." Artemis said truly thankful. " Your not gonna thankful soon. Cause we are eating at 'Perkins'. Artemis I have a question who did this to you?" Dick asked. Artemis was scared to answer. "My dad did this to me. Please dick do not do anything stupid."Artemis said. "Ok fine but i have another question do you want to stay with me in Jump City?"Dick asked totally afraid of what she would say so scared that he almost hit a car. "Sure as long as you keep your eyes on the road. Can we go after we eat and can we stop by my house i still need my stuff. And i need you to talk to him for like 5 minutes, PLEASE!'' Artemis asked. All dick did was shake his head yes. It was now 10am they got all of Artemis's stuff and started their 9 hour drive. "Should we play truth or dare car edition?" Artemis asked knowing that dick would say yes. "Sure why not. Ok Artemis truth or dare?" dick asked "Dare. And make it funny." Artemis said."Ok i dare you to someone on my contact list and say _**can you tell me where my baby daddy at?**_ but you have to use a payphone and a funny voice. Ok?''Dick said trying to not to bust out laughing "Ok then pass me your phone and pull over.'' Artemis said. DIck pulled over and artemis went to the payphone and called **BRUCE WAYNE** ''Um hello do you know where your baby daddy at?" artemis said and then hung up and ran back to the got tired and fell asleep i mean who can blame her. When artemis fell asleep they had been on the road for a hour.

They are now in Jump City. Artemis is still asleep. Dick pulled up to his penthouse driveway. He didn't feel like waking up Artemis so he picked her up bridal style closed the door and locked the car doors he carried Artemis up to his penthouse. As soon as they got there Artemis stood up."Look who's up. Let me guess as soon as I got you out you woke up and didn't feel like walking so you pretended to be asleep. Before you say anything do you wanna get drunk. Only because it is Saturday."Dick said. Artemis just shook her head saying yes. They both had a split a bottle of vodka the good kind. Artemis and dick got so drunk that he grabbed her face and kissed her on the **LIPS** and it was heated like on fire heated and she kissed him back. Then a make out session started the sessions got so heated that he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and continued making out as dick carried her upstairs and threw her on the king sized bed took off her pants and then her shirt and then his shirt and then his pants. And then his boxers, and then her panties, and then her bra.

It is now woke up and was happy as hell. Mainly because she just had sex with her best friend /crush. And found out that dick wasn't next to her so she slipped on dick's shirt and went to go and find dick. He was cooking breakfast for them. "Hey baby."Dick said "Hey bae." Artemis said blushing. "Shit we have our graduation ceremony today! Hey do you some advil?"Artemis said "Yes on the plate and you look good in my shirt and I washed your clothes. I also went and bought you some clothes. I hope that you like Aeropostale i also got you some black and gray jordans for you to wear today and as you can see i am ready."Dick said."Well as you can see that is very sad because i was going to invite you to shower with me but oh well."Artemis said while taking off dick's shirt and walking towards the quickly thought about it and started taking off his clothes and started running after her. 20 minutes later they were dressed and were getting ready to head out."Hey babe can i drive?"Artemis asked. "Sure you can even pick which car you want to drive."Dick said as they walked out the door."Ok then we are taking aventador lamborghini 2015 ok."Artemis said."But artemis you have never drove that one are you sure?"Dick asked you can tell that he was extremely worried not about him but about artemis. "Ok fine we can take the 1967 mustang black of course."Artemis said they got into the car and artemis drove them to their high school.

Chapter 2

Dick and Artemis drove up and parked the car got out and locked the doors."Hey dick look there are our friends."Artemis said as she dragged dick to go and see them. "Hey zee,wally,megan,conner,kaldur,and raquel!"Artemis said still dragging dick."Hi." all of their friends said in unison."Artemis,dick are you guys a thing?"Zee asked hoping that they were just because she knows how long artemis had a crush on him."Yes we are Zee."Artemis said with a huge smile smile on Artemis and Zatanna's face. All of the teens went and got their cap and gowns. Artemis and Zatanna were just talking and out of nowhere artemis felt nauseous and she turned and ran towards the girl's bathroom and zatanna right behind her. 2 minutes later artemis was done throwing up."Artemis this may seem awkward but have you had sex in the last 24 hours?"Zatanna asked afraid of what artemis would say."Yes i have actually last night."Artemis said ."Um if you want i can go with you to walgreens after graduation." Zatanna said hoping artemis would say yes."Sure. Zatanna what was it like when you got an abortion? Just to let you i am scared shit less." artemis said with nothing but fear pure fear in her eyes. "Well when i got pregnant i was only 16 and the father wouldn't have helped,but i don't know if you can see this but dick will help you and to tell you the truth after i got an abortion i abustly hated myself. I would do anything to get that child back."Zatanna said with nothing but sincerity in her eyes.'Will all students report to the gymnasiam.' They heard the principle and went to the gym. About an hour later the young justice league had graduated."Hey dick i'm gonna spend the night with Zee see you later."artemis said as her and zee got in zee's car and drove to walgreens.

The girls are at walgreens."Zee which one should i buy i'm new to this?"artemis asked."i would say buy the one that tells you sooner and is 99.99% accurate."Zee grabbed the pregnancy test and grabbed another when she put them on the counter the cashier gave them a funny look "Fuck you asshole!" artemis yelled as she walk out of the store "Artemis why did you do that?"Zee asked totally confused."That guy gave me a fucked up look so i repaid him but with words. And can we go to your place so i can take these fucking test?"artemis asked."You know that fucking made you have to take these fucking test. And yes." Zatanna said."You don't have to be an ass about it."artemis replied.

The two girls are at Zatanna's "Hey mom i'm home and artemis is with me we will be in my room."Zatanna yelled as here and artemis went up to her room."Now go pee on the sticks." Zatanna commanded. Artemis was done taking both tests and her and Zatanna were on Zatanna's bed "What the hell am i going to do! Im only 18 shit i have to tell dick."artemis said freaking out."If you think about it dick's dick got you in this situation in the first place." Zatanna said trying not to bust out laughing."Ok smart ass i get it i'm fucking pregnant asshole."artemis said.

Chapter 3

Artemis and Zatanna are at dick's penthouse. Artemis has been working up all of her courage to tell him that she is pregnant she didn't care who was is in there they would just have to hear swung open the door. "Dick i need to tell you that i am pregnant."artemis said and completely hated herself once she heard her mom's voice. "What! You are pregnant! You know i don't care i never want to see that child and i am very disappointed in you Artemis Lilith Crock!"her mom said as she walked out of the broke down in tears.

It has been 7 weeks since artemis found out that she is pregnant."Artemis come on we are going the be late for the appointment!"Dick yelled."Just shut up i'm pregnant i can't move that fast!"she yelled as she came down the stairs "Let's go."Dick said as they went through the door and got into the 2015 Malibu. "Artemis I love you." Dick said. "Dick I love you to." Artemis said.

They arrived at the hospital. They walked in and got checked in and walked to the doctors office."Ok so let's get started miss can you lift up your shirt this gel will be cold see this big blob yeah that's your baby i will print your picture here you go now get out!" the doctor said.


End file.
